


The Continuation

by ultsyoungk



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsyoungk/pseuds/ultsyoungk
Summary: This is just a scenario if they continued the DAY6 high school music video series. Simply it is my own “what could have been” thoughts.





	The Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scenario if they continued the DAY6 high school music video series. Simply it is my own “what could have been” thoughts.

It's been three years. Three years since you and Younghyun broke up, or to be exact since Younghyun broke up with you with not much of an explanation or proper reason as to why he did what he did. 

This was the mark of the third year since you two parted ways. It’s been a long three years, yet you remember it like it was yesterday. The feeling of abundant happiness only for it to be taken away in a matter of seconds by the person you never thought would dare to break you.

You should have forgotten all the memories you made together by now, but you still remember every moment of bliss, laughter shared, days spent, nights adventuring and kisses given. 

You got a nudge by the shoulder that abruptly interrupted all your thoughts. It was Sungjin, who’s apparently been calling your name numerous times already? 

“Jieun,” Sungjin calls out your name again.

This time you looked up and greeted him with a smile.

He gave you a sympathetic smile back, a smile that asks “are you okay? Is everything alright? You’re not sulking again are you?” 

“Dowoon’s birthday party is this Friday, please tell me you’re going. You can’t miss out on this for the third time in a row just because of you know who.” Sungjin breaking the silence.

“I’ll think about it,” you responded to him, as you tried not to give away any hint that you were taken aback by what he said just now.

"I've been asking you through this on text message since last week and yet you couldn't reply to that?" 

"I was busy. I forgot." You really weren't that busy, you just had to prolong time to decline his invitation.

Now that you think about it, you haven't replied to Sungjin nor Jae, Wonpil and Dowoon's messages about this upcoming party. How did Sungjin even manage to find me in the campus? I've been trying to avoid bumping into them as much as I can, but of course they have their ways of finding things out.

“You're Dowoon’s friend too, you know that right?” Sungjin disturbing the thoughts on my mind once again. 

“Yeah, I never missed a year to greet him a happy birthday exactly right at midnight and I got him a gift every year since.”

“Okay. Then come to the party. Celebrate it together with all of us then. Please, Dowoon would love for you to be there. We can’t always be the in middle of this long fight between what you and Younghyun had. You won’t even notice he’ll be at the same party. You’ll be hanging out with us and he’ll be talking to everyone else. I swear if he does anything, you know we have your back. If you feel uncomfortable in anyway, I'll promise I'll take you home as soon as possible.” Sungjin pleaded.

“You can bring a friend or two with you if that makes it better? Just please come.” 

“Fine.” You finally give in to his request. Ignoring half the things he said, yet it's starting to make you lightheaded. 

“You’re not lying, right? You’re really going? I’m texting the guys right now you said you’re coming and no take backs.”

“Yeah.” You give a long sigh.

Sungjin looks pleased and yet you yourself is quite confused as to what has gotten to you, that made you give in to say yes to this. When you’ve successfully avoided any invitation of a group together that involved Younghyun having to be there as well.  
As you let the thought sink in of seeing Younghyun again, your mind goes into a spiral and you feel yourself getting dizzy. You haven’t seen each other for three whole years. 

"I'll text you the details later on." Sungjin looking happily proud of himself.

"Hmm. Okay." As you tried to not make it look like you're running out of breath by the sudden impulse of your decision.

Are you sure you’re ready for this? Is it finally time for you to be able to show yourself again to the man you loved? What on earth has gotten to you to even say yes to Sungjin’s request? What’s so different about this time and all the other times you successfully declined your friends of these get together they planned out?

Unsure about all of these thoughts spiraling in your mind, but one thing is for sure; you can’t back out now. You’ve already accepted the invitation and by now Sungjin has probably told their group chat about what I said. Or maybe I can still back out of this? But how would that look on me? 

Am I ready to see Younghyun again?


End file.
